Real Racing 4
Real Racing 4 is an 2016 racing game, developed by Firemonkeys Studio and Published by Electronic Arts for iOS, Android, Nvidia Shield and BlackBerry 10 devices. it is a sequel to 2013's Real Racing 3. But the game at this moment does not exist and in fact it is not published yet. Cars: Acura Intgera Type R (2001) Acura NSX (2005) Acura RSX (2006) Alfa Romeo 4C (2015) Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione (2007) Aston Martin CC100 Speedster (2013) Aston Martin DBS (2010) Aston Martin One 77 (2010) Aston Martin V12 Vantage S (2013) Aston Martin Vanquish (2012) Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro (2011) Audi A4 (2016) "DLC Updated 1" Audi R8 Coupe V10 Plus (2014) Audi R8 V10 Plus (2016) Audi R18 (2014) Audi RS5 (2012) Audi S4 (2013) Audi TT S (2015) Audi TT RS (2011) Bentley Continental GT V8 (2013) Benley Continental Supersports (2010) BMW 1 Series M (2011) BMW M2 (2016) BMW M3 E30 Sport Evo (1990) BMW M3 E46 (2003) "DLC Upated 1" BMW M3 GTS (2011) BMW M4 (2015) BMW M6 (2013) BMW Z4 SDrive35is (2011) Bugatti EB110 SS (1992) Bugatti Veyron Super Sport (2010) Cadillac CTS-V (2016) Caterham 7 Superlight (2010) Chevrolet Camaro SS (1967) "DLC Updated 1" Chevrolet Camaro SS (2016) Chevrolet Chevelle SS (1970) "DLC Updated 1" Chevrolet Cobalt SS (2006) "DLC Updated 1" Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (2015) Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (2009) Chrysler 300 SRT8 (2012) Dodge Challenger R/T (1971) "DLC Updated 1" Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat (2015) Dodge Charger R/T (1969) "DLC Updated 1" Dodge Charger SRT8 (2012) Dodge Charger SRT 392 (2015) Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR (2008) Dodge Viper SRT (2014) Ferrari 458 Italia (2010) Ferrari 488 GTB (2016) Ferrari California T (2014) Ferrari Enzo (2002) Ferrari F12 Berlinetta (2013) Ferrari FF (2011) Ferrari Laferrari (2013) Ford Focus RS (2016) Ford Focus ST (2013) Ford GT (2006) Ford GT (2017) Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2013) Ford Mustang GT (2015) Ford RS200 Evo (1986) Gumpert Apoll Enraged (2012) Hennessey Venom GT (2012) Honda Civic Concept (2016) Honda Civic SI (2012) Honda S2000 (2009) Infiniti Q50 (2014) Jaguar C-X75 (2014) Jaguar F Type R (2015) Jaguar XJ220 (1992) Jaguar XKRS (2012) Koenigsegg Agera R (2013) Koenigsegg CCX (2006) Koenigsegg Regera (2015) Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV (2015) Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera (2011) Lamborghini Huracan LP610-4 (2014) Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV (2010) Lamborghini Reventon (2007) Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (2011) Lamborghini Veneno (2013) Lanica Delta HF Integrale (1992) Lexus IS350 F Sport (2014) Lexus LFA (2011) Lotus Evora (2010) Lotus Exige S (2012) Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale (2012) Maserati Quattroporte Sport GTS (2012) Mazda 3 (2015) Mazda MX5 (2008) Mazda MX5 Miata (2016) Mazda RX7 RZ (1999) Mazda RX8 R3 (2011) Mclaren F1 (1994) Mclaren MP4-12C (2010) Mclaren P1 (2013) Mercedes-AMG GTS (2016) Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Black Series (2012) Mercedes-Benz CLS 63 AMG (2012) Mercedes-Benz SL63 AMG (2013) Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG (2010) Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren 722 (2007) Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series (2013) Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X (2010) Nissan 200SX S14 (1997) Nissan 240SX S13 (1992) Nissan 350Z (2006) Nissan 370Z (2013) Nissan GTR Black Edition (2012) Nissan Silvia S15 Aero (1999) Nissan Skyline GTR R34 (1999) Pagani Huayra (2012) Pagani Zonda Cinque (2009) Plymouth Hemi Cuda (1970) "DLC Updated 1" Pontiac GTO (2006) "DLC Updated 1" Porsche 911 GT2 RS (2012) Porsche 911 GT3 RS (2015) Porsche 911 Targa (2015) Porsche 911 Turbo (2014) Porsche 918 Spyder (2014) Porsche 919 Hybrid (2015) Porsche Boxster GTS (2016) Porsche Carrera GT (2004) Porsche Cayman GT4 (2015) Porsche Panamera Turbo (2010) Renault Clio RS (2013) Renault Megane RS (2010) Radical SR8 (2010) Scion FRS (2013) Scion TC (2012) Seat Leon Cupra R (2003) Seat Leon Cupra (2007) Shelby GT500 (1967) "DLC Updated 1" Shelby GT500 (2013) Shelby GT350R (2016) Subaru Impreza 22B (1998) Subaru Impreza WRX STI (2011) Subaru Impreza WRX STI (2015) Tesla Roadster (2010) Toyota Corolla AE86 GTS (1986) Toyota Supra (1998) Toyota TS040 Hybrid (2014) Volkswagen Golf GTI MK1 (1981) Volkswagen Golf R MK7 (2014) Volkswagen Scirocco R (2011)